The Glee Room
by bowlerhatfringe
Summary: The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! Unfourtunately, the meetings never go as planned. Appearances from the New Directions, too! Klaine, various other pairings. T for innuendo and swearing.
1. Welcome, Warblers!

**Title: **Gleeroom  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! Unfourtunately, the meetings never go as planned. Appearances from the New Directions, too!  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Currently the main one is Klaine, but there are many to come. Feel free to suggest.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor swearing and innuendo.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>971**  
><strong>**Song: **Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)- Katy Perry

**A/n:** Ngh. Katy Perry, thank you for featuring Darren Effing Criss in your video. IT MAKES MY LIFE.  
><strong>An2:** So this came about with the help of my other FF buddy, and with the circulating amount of chat/facebook!fics on FF. I really wanted to do one. I don't know who came up with the original idea, but kudos to them! 8D  
><strong>An3:** The messenger names and their characters will be listed at the end of the chapters (the names will hopefully be obvious to who they are).

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Glee. Or chatboxes/AIM/MSN/etc.

* * *

><p><strong>MasterWes has entered the chatroom: WARBLERS  
><strong>**Blainey has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS  
><strong>**JesterJeff has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS  
><strong>**TrickyThad has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS  
><strong>**NotoriousNick has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

MasterWes: Good afternoon fellow Warblers.

JesterJeff: more like morning. its not even 12 yet!11!

TrickyThad: i neeeeeddd cofffffeeeeeeeeee

Blainey: wow, you guys really aren't morning people.

NotoriusNick: PUHLEAZE. It took Kurt singing in your ear and the wafting of coffee to get _you_up.

Blainey: -blush- Let's not talk about that.

JesterJeff: pfffft

NotoriusNick: jeff you're sitting on my shirt

JesterJeff: i'm not getting off of it. get me coffee.

NotroiusNick: no! you get _me_ coffee!

JesterJeff: youre closer 2 the door

NotoriusNick: my room my rules. GET, BOY.

JesterJeff: nghh…

TrickyThad: pick me up a coffee, too!

JesterJeff: -unimpressed face-

**JesterJeff is away. This contact may not reply to your messages.**

MasterWes: Now that some commotion has stopped…

MasterWes: Wait, where are the rest of the Warblers? I specifically said to be on the chatroom at 11:30am, sharp!

TrickyThad: i'm pretty sure they're all sleeping…i mean, i don't even know how i'm on right now…

Blainey: Kurt is still sleeping.

NotoriusNick: In you bed? ;)

Blainey: I still have those New Years '09 pictures...

NotoriusNick: GASP! you wouldn't!

MasterWes: Do I need to bring out the gavel?

Blainey: woah woah! put the gavel down, wes! i'm sure they'll be on soon…I don't think I should wake Kurt, though. He had a huge biology exam…

Blainey: wait. nick, how are you and jeff on at the same time if you're in the same room?

NotoriusNick: i'm on the iPhone. jeffie is on my laptop…wait how did he get my password?

Blainey: your password is 'password'. what did you expect?

NotoriusNick: i'm highfiving him for his stealth when he gets back

Blainey: -rolls eyes-

**TerminatorTrent has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS  
><strong>**DarthDavid has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

DarthDavid: SO SORRY

TerminatorTrent: EVER SO SORRY

MasterWes: Unacceptable!

Blainey: hey david, hey trent. :)

NotoriusNick: yo.

DarthDavid: I HAVE A PERFECTLTY GOOD EXPLAINATION, MY FRIEND

DarthDavid: btw, hi blaine&nick

TerminatorTrent: AS DO I (morning, fellow warblers!)

DarthDavid: I was sleeping!

TerminatorTrent: As was I!

Blainey: together?

DarthDavid: no, silly.

TerminatorTrent: yea, no, silly!

DarthDavid: I had a BIG biology exam yesterday. I needed to catch up on some lost hours of sleep. Can you forgive me, Wes? –puppy dog eyes-

TerminatorTrent: I was just lazy but, yeah! Forgive us! -puppy dog eyes-

MasterWes: David, you're excused. Trent, you're a disappointment.

TerminatorTrent: :'(

TerminatorTrent: but I can live with that. whew.

MasterWes: And you have to choreograph our number for the Lima Heights Retirement home. Enjoy.

TerminatorTrent: -self destructs-

Blainey: wow.

**Kurtsie has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

Blainey: o.O wait, kurt, you're still in bed though! I didn't even hear you get up! -looks at bed-

Kurtsie: iPhone –yawns-

MasterWes: Now we're waiting on Jeff. –taps foot-

Kurtsie: Blaine bring your laptop over to the bed and sit with me. And really, Wes? Cyber-foot-tapping?

Blainey: okay.

TerminatorTrent: you know you're cool when…

DarthDavid: you're communicating to someone in the same room via messenger

TerminatorTrent: -highfive-

DarthDavid: no.

TerminatorTrent: -self destructs-

NotoriusNick: …wait are you and blaine on the same bed now, kurt?

Kurtsie: yes.

Blainey: yes.

DarthDavid: get it, Blaine! ;D

Kurtsie: david!

Blainey: -glares at david-

**Sultrysan has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

Sultrysan: Wanky ;)

**Sultrysan has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

Blainey: o.O

Kurtsie: o.O

MasterWes: o.O

Notorius Nick: o.O

DarthDavid: XD

TerminatorTrent: Sultrysan? O.o

TrickyThad: awww yeaaaa jeffie brought me my coffee!

NotoriusNick: JEFFFF! WHY NOT ME FIRST!

Kurtsie: uh guys…aren't you wondering how someone got onto a password locked chatroom?

MasterWes: Already on it.

Kurtsie: …?

Blainey: …?

**JesterJeff is available. **

JesterJeff: that's right biaootchsss…I got coffee.

NotoriusNick: -slowmo highfives-

JesterJeff: -reciprocates slowmo highfive-

Kurtsie: i thought you guys were 2 tired to even use the word reciprocate

JesterJeff: i'm awake now. thank pavarotti for CAFFINE.

NotoriusNick: AWWWW YEAAAA –sips mocha-

TerminatorTrent: no coffee for me? :'(

TrickyThad: basically. jefferson-mc-jeffie went on the coffee run before you logged on

Kurtsie: I could use some coffee…

Blainey: I can get you some :)

Kurtsie: really? :D aw you're so great

Blainey: ;) I try

DarthDavid: stop cybering and get some coffee already.

Blainey: David!

Kurtsie: David!

MasterWes: GOT IT.

JesterJeff: sex?

NotoriusNick: money?

TerminatorTrent: a monkey?

DarthDavid: a gavel?

Kurtsie: my coffee?

Blainey: kurt's coffee?

MasterWes: NO. I acquired the identification of Sultrysan. We have _quite_ the computer saavy students within the Technology Club.

DarthDavid: great going wes!

MasterWes: Why, thank you.

Blainey: so who is it?

MasterWes: a McKinley student. Satana Lopez.

Kurtsie: o.O SANTANA?

Blainey: oh, that Cheerio? The one who hit on me before she knew I was gay?

Kurtsie: -nods head- How did she…

MasterWes: we're still unclear on how she got in…

MasterWes: who made the chatroom?

NotoriusNick: Me!

Blainey: …

DarthDavid: …

Kurtsie: …

TrickyThad: …

TerminatorTrent: …

JesterJeff: …

NotoriusNick: …

MasterWes: …

NotoriusNick: what?

Kurtsie: is the password by any chance, 'password'?

NotoriusNick: Kurt! How did you know?

Kurtsie: -facepalm-

Blaine: Nick…

MasterWes: Problem solved. Never let Nick make the room _again_.

Kurstie: let's go eat, Blaine.

**Kurtsie has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

Blainey: Okay. See you, guys!

**Blainey has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

JesterJeff: OH YEA. Breakfast. It's pancake Saturday!

NotoriusNick: Quick, my friend! Let us go down and feast!

JesterJeff: awww yeaaa –highfives-

**NotoriusNick has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS  
><strong>**JesterJeff has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

TrickyThad: PANCAKES? COUNT ME IN!

**TrickyThad has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

TerminatorTrent: we're bailing on ya, Wes! CIAO!

**TerminatorTrent has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

DarthDavid: …sorry, Wes.

MasterWes: David! Don't you dare!

DarthDaivd: -pats shoulder- you can come down and scold them there. I'll help.

**DarthDavid has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS**

MasterWes: -gets gavel- Okay.

**MasterWes has stormed out of the chatroom: /WARBLERS. Oh shit.**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? :) Feel free to suggest future ideas, etc. Feedback appreciated! <strong>

**MasterWes: Wes  
>DarthDavid: David<br>Blainey: Blaine  
>Kurtsie: Kurt<br>TerminatorTrent: Trent  
>NotoriusNick: Nick (previously named NickleBackNick)<br>JesterJeff: Jeff (previously named JediJeff)  
>TrickyThad: Thad<br>Sultrysan: Santana**

**P.S: The only people you may want the chatname list for is the New Directions. Only a few go by their name. Warblers like alliterations ;)**


	2. Kidnapped Kurt

**Title: **Gleeroom  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! This leads to mishaps, hilarity, and interesting encounters with The New Directions…  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Currently the main one is Klaine, but there are many to come.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor swearing and innuendo.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1647 (woah)**  
><strong>**Song: **Dr. Who on Holiday (The Time Lords vs Green Day) _by _Dean Gray

A/n: Thanks for the positive response for the previous chapter! :) Glad this was liked!  
>An2: No offense to old people with this chapter. Not all old people are breaking due to old bones. Take a look at my 70-something Grandma. Still dancing and going strong.  
>An3: Guess the scene is sort of vague, huh? So, obviously post-Original Songs, haha. For the sake of this fic, please pretend Burt and Carole haven't had a honey moon yet, ho ho ho. Why? You'll see.  
>An4: I have to increase the cuteness between Blaine and Kurt. *twitch*

Disclaimer: I do not Glee or msn/aim/email/etc.

* * *

><p><strong>MasterWes has entered the chatroom: WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**DarthDavid has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**JesterJeff has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 **_**via iPhone  
><strong>_**NotoriousNick has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

MasterWes: …I said 3:00, didn't I?

DarthDaivd: Give them a minute.

MasterWes: -grumble- Fine.

JesterJeff: stop being such a sour patch kid.

NotoriousNick: yeah stop being such a—wait, what?

JesterJeff: …i want some. if i say it enough it will happen!

DarthDaivd: those things _are_ pretty good.

JesterJeff: :D I know, right!

MasterWes: Wait, are you comparing me to candy right now?

NotoriousNick: that means you think wes is yummy and sour

DarthDaivd: o.O

MasterWes: -patience growing thin-

JesterJeff: that's actually pretty funny. highfive, nicky boy!

NotoriousNick: awww yea –highfives-

DarthDavid: you two better stop before Wes explodes. You know he can't handle your antics while he's in Warbler-mode

JesterJeff: sounds like a robot. Is Wes a cyborg? :O

NotoriousNick: cyyyyybooorrggggg

**TrickyThad has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**TerminatorTrent has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

MasterWes: FINALLY. Where are Flint, Blaine and Kurt?

TrickyThad: blaine is in his room getting his laptop started. kurt isn't anywhere to be found&Flint is here w/ me helping me with algebra

TerminatorTrent: A study session? Without me? D:

TrickyThad: you're not needed. you've been demoted. flint _does_ my work.

**FlitwickFlint has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 **_**via BlackBerry**_

FlitwickFlint: here i am :D

FlitwickFlint: and im mostly _doing_ ur math, not helping u.

FlitwickFlint: :\

TerminatorTrent: Yeah, we've established that

TrickyThad: and i appreciate your hard work…as will my teacher

NotoriousNick: haha good one thadie-boy

JesterJeff: thadie-boy?

NotoriousNick: awesome, ammirite? :D

JesterJeff: u are right! :D –highfives-

TrickyThad: uh, i'll stick to 'thad', plz and thnks

**Blainey has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

Blainey: Has anyone seen Kurt?

MasterWes: No. But that is a good question!

DarthDaivd: I saw him

Blainey: Where?

DarthDavid: o.O I was told if I said anything, I quote, "imma cut you"

Blainey: KURT GOT KIDNAPPED?

TerminatorTrent: It was those New Dir

**TerminatorTrent's account has been temporarily disabled. **

Blainey: o.O New Directions?

DarthDavid: o.O –zips lips, er, fingers-

FlitwickFlint: woah, intense

TrickyThad: that's really creepy

MasteWes: OKAY ENOUGH!

Blainey: D:

DarthDavid: D:

JesterJeff: D:

NotriousNick: D:

TrickyThad: enough of what?

FlitwickFlint: we didn't cause trent's chatbox crisis crap

JesterJeff: oohh i like the way you alliterate

NotoriousNick: you used alliterate as a verb?

JesterJeff: -grin-

MasterWes: The other day, everybody left and I don't think you want a repeat of the Pancake Incident!

Blainey: No! D: Kurt was furious! He was washing the syrup out of his hair with _tears_. And we need to go find Kurt!

JesterJeff: -whimper- im still finding pancake in my uniform!

NotoriousNick: i swear I coughed up pancake during class!

MasterWes: THEN LET'S GET THIS MEETING STARTED! Warbler Blaine! I'm sure Warbler Kurt is taking care of himself _just fine_ if he is with those New Directions. Please focus on the task at hand.

Blainey: Yes, Warbler Wes. :'(

DarthDavid: oooh he used caps. You guys better listen.

MasterWes: -ignores- Firstly, Warbler Trent has got some of the dance number completed for the Lima Heights retirement home. We also have a bus under our club name. Warbler Jeff has been helping with the choreogprahy.

JesterJeff: in exchange for cannnddyy

NotoriousNick: share?

JesterJeff: …maybe. If you give me that shirt from the other day.

NotoriousNick: heck no!

JesterJeff: -huffs-

JesterJeff: anyway my fellow warblers, TIS AN EPIC DANCE_._ :D it will have all those elderly chaps and gals swinging their hips. it's to the song: play that funky music by wild cherry.

Blainey: wow, not top 40?

DarthDavid: Blaine, did you just channel what Kurt would normally say?

Blainey: …maybe.

NotoriousNick: the only thing they'll be doing with their hips is _breaking their hips_!

JesterJeff: lol nice one

NotoriousNick: -highfives- awww yeaa

JesterJeff: we'll have the old ladies drooling. hm, blaine, in your and kurt's case, would you prefer making old ladies or old men drool?

Blainey: that was a million kinds of creepy, jeff.

MasterWes: Agreed, Warbler Blaine. Warbler Jeff, what possessed you and Warbler Trent to pick that song? I know we can arrange it into a cappella number but _still_.

DarthDavid: I'm sure the audience will appreciate it, Wes. It's rather old and they'll like that we're going to...

DarthDavid: what's the right word…

Blainey: Remaster?

DarthDavid: yeah, remaster it. =)

MasterWes: I suppose…

MasterWes: Okay, next order of business.

**Kurtsie has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 **_**via iPhone**_

Blainey: Kurt!

Kurtsie: Blaine!

Blaine: -dramatic hug-

Kurtsie: -hugs back-

Blaine: Where are you? Are you kidnapped? Do I need to call the cops?

Kurtsie: Calm down Blaine. I'm fine. Just kidnapped by the ND.

Blainey: your old glee club?

Kurtsie: They wanted to see me, and I let them whisk me away. The girls and I went shopping (I purchased a _lovely _cardigan half-off, just so you know) and then we met with the boys at BreadStix.

Blainey: Oh, that sounds nice

DarthDavid: Glad to have you back (er, via internet). Blaine was throwing a fit in your absence.

Kurtsie: ?

Blainey: Was not! I was just worried!

Kurtsie: I'm glad to know you care

Blainey: of course I care! What makes you think I wouldn't?

Kurtsie: oh… thanks, blaine :)

DarthDavid: You made the endearing spy blush, blaine.

Blainey: David!

Kurtsie: eep!

MasterWes: Warbler Kurt! You cannot blow off a meeting to hang out with friends!

Kurtsie: I swear we had something important to do!

MasterWes: You said you went shopping

Blainey: Wes!

Kurtsie: No Blaine, it's okay. Wes, I was shopping for some supplies for my parents honeymoon. Because they paid for my tuition here at Dalton (even with those scholarships), they couldn't go on their honeymoon. My friends and I are throwing them a romantic dinner and are arranging a song for them. We had to go get some pretty tableware and candles, discuss song choices, etc.

Kurtsie: BreadStix was just an added bonuses…and the cardigan.

Blainey: a cardigan that you will model for me the moment you are back at dalton

Kurtsie: of course :)

Blainey: ;)

MasterWes: …Okay. Well Warbler Kurt, I don't know if you have seen the chatbox history yet, but we have established some of a routine and song for our retirement home performance.

Kurstie: -scrolls up-

Kurtsie: D:

Blainey: what's wrong?

JesterJeff: in awe of my awesome song choice? ;D

NotoriousNick: Are you in awesome awe?

TrickyThad: …Flint is totally not paying attention

DarthDavid: Duh he's doing your work

TrickyThad: nah he's texting his girlfriend, victoria

MasterWes: ...

Kurtsie: Play That Funky Music? Really? I don't think I can do this.

Blainey: it'll be fun! We can do _Night at the Roxbury_ head bopping!

Kurstie: D: Even _worse_!

MasterWes: _Please_, Warlber Kurt. I've seen you perform a funk number before.

Blainey: What? Really?

DarthDavid: Oh yeah! Wes makes it a habit to research all new members

NotoriousNick: Stalker.

JesterJeff: Stranger danger!

TrickyThad: sketchy

DarthDavid: ANYWAY, he found the ND youtube page

Kurtsie: WHAT?

Blainey: they have a youtube page?

DarthDavid: -nods- Yes. Anyway, a funk song was posted…and Kurt, you seem to have a pretty good handle on it. ;D

Blainey: Gasp! Send it to me, David!

**DarthDavid has shared a link with chatbox: /WARBLERS v.02**

Blainey: …

Kurtsie: Wes, David, I will get revenge.

MasterWes: I know you can do any genre. You've done John Mellancamp, for goodness sake! Although, you rendition of 'Push It' is a bit racy. How did you guys _not_ get in trouble for that?

Kurtsie: ...it was an underwraps production. didn't know about it until, well, during the performance. you can thank rachel berry for that.

Blainey: ...'Push It'?

Kurtsie: Don't you dare, Blaine! I will revoke you cuddling privliages!

NotoriousNick: Cuddling priviliages?

TrickyThad:_ whipped_!

JesterJeff: oohhh blaine you better stop!

Blainey: Too late. GUH.

Kurtsie: oh my Gaga…

**Kurtsie has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 _via iPhone_**

Blainey: Sorry guys, I have to go.

**Blainey has left the chatroom for a cold shower: /WARBLERS v.02**

MasterWes: Warbler Blaine! Warbler Kurt! You _cannot_ just leave a meeting to attend to..._personal_ matters that have _no_ significance!

JesterJeff: I want to learn how to hack the chatbox like that…then everytime I log out it could be all 'jesterjeff has rocked the chatroom!'

NotoriousNick: To the computer club, mi amigo?

JesterJeff: Oui, mon ami!

**NotoriousNick has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**JesterJeff has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 _via iPhone_**

MasterWes: *twitch*

DarthDavid: Wait, Blaine has the computer skills of a walrus.

TrickyThad: walrus? O.o

DarthDavid: just trust me on this. He couldn't have hacked it to say that.

MasterWes: …

**Sultrysan has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

Sultrysan: Who do you think did it? Wankkkyy ;) xoxo

**Sultrysan has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

MasterWes: I am contacting the administrator of this site pronto. This hacking needs to stop.

MasterWes: Warblers, the next meeting _will go all the way through_.

**MasterWes has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

DarthDavid: -sigh- He's probably annoyed. I'll go cheer him up before he takes it out on us during dinner. we don't need a repeat of the Pancake Incident.

**DarthDavid has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

TrickyThad: …Trent isn't back yet o.O

FlitwickFlint: log out already and do _my_ homework

TrickyThad: uh, I'll log out, but I'm not doing your work

**TrickyThad had left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

FlitwickFlint: -rolls eyes-

**FlitwickFlint has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 _via BlackBerry_  
><strong>**TerminatorTrent's account is now active.**

TerminatorTrent: hello? guys?

**hell2theno has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

hell2theno: so you garglers know where my boy went. you best keep you lip shut and not tell the teachers where he was instead of classes, or _i will cut you_.

**hell2theno has left the chatroom, and **_**will**_** cut Trent: /WARBLERS v.02**

TerminatorTrent: o.O someone save me!

**TerminatorTrent has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

* * *

><p>Just a few notes: 1) I didn't know there was a Flint. Like, woah, backstep! So let's pretend he missed the first meeting. Besides, he basically had no role in this. 2) thanks to my beta <em>deannalauren<em>, that's why I picked that song. I needed something funky, and my musical knowledge is _painfully_ horrid. It's awesome. Link: http : / www . you tube .com/ watch ?v= qe1Sco ePqVA Just remove the spaces. 3) The romantic dinner is something I think the ND would totally do. :) I hope you don't mind. (Well, this is like, AU, sooooo...) 4) NIGHT OF THE ROXBURY. NUFF SAID. 5) Sorry this is up so late. It's **Canada Day**, duh, so I've been busy. Going to watch fireworks tonight. Any Canadians reading this? What are you doing for Canada's B-DAY? :D

MasterWes- Wes  
>DarthDavid- David<br>JesterJeff- Jeff  
>NotoriousNick- Nick<br>TrickyThad- Thad  
>TerminatorTrent- Trent<br>FlitwickFlint- Flint  
>Blainey- Blaine<br>Kurtsie- Kurt  
>Sultrysan- Santana<br>hell2theno- Mercedes

-JANKZ


	3. Rachel's Rage

**Title: **Gleeroom  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! This leads to mishaps, hilarity, and interesting encounters with The New Directions…  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine, Fuinn, and one-sided Finchel  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor swearing and innuendo.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,175**  
><strong>**Song: **Love You Like A Love Song _by_ Selena Gomez and The Scene

A/n: Forgot the list of names last chapter. Whoops.  
>An2: So ND's today and tomorrow. Then we'll go back to the lovely Warblers.  
>DAYS THAT CHATBOX MEETINGS OCCURED: Saturday and Monday.<br>Saturday was sort of an emergency meeting to test the chatbox out, and Monday is normal. In my head this is how the meetings go: Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and every other Saturday. But now that they have_ failed_ to pass Regionals, it'll just be Monday, Thursday, and Friday. SO WITH THAT TERRIBLE LOGIC AND ME TRYING TO **BS** MY WAY OUT OF THE TIMELINE MESS I MADE, this chapter takes place on _Tuesday_. Hence why the ND will have more focus on them for this chapter and the next. Each chapter is one day, unless I state otherwise (as was the case for the Saturday and Monday chapter).  
>An3: Sorry this is a day late. Fanfiction was being a little biaaootch and wouldn't let me upload. I was totally crying to my beta about this. Thanks for the pats and hugs, beta. :)  
>An4: This is filler between the episodes of Original Songs and Night Of Neglect.

Disclamier: I do not own Glee or msn/aim/chatboxes/etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Goldstar has entered the chatroom: NEWDIRECTIONS:G  
><strong>**hell2theno has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G  
><strong>**vampchick has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G **_**via Asian iPhone**_

Goldstar: Okay, girls, we need to talk.

vampchick: about?

Goldstar: About the obvious mistreatment Mr. Schue has given to _me_! I'm am clearly being attacked in a way Mr. Schue considers subtle! Which it is not!

hell2theno: look, everyone deserves a solo just as much as you. girl, do you not remember this conversation? :\

vampchick: and the way you threw yourself at santana…not cool!1! (oд0;)

Goldstar: I think it was perfectly reasonable, considering the fact _he gave Santana a solo from Funny Girl!_

Goldstar: That is _my_ stage.

hell2theno: santana was happy! just let her do it!

Goldstar: Never! Especially now after she hit my nose!

hell2theno: she has great aim

Goldstar: She does not! She is a horrible fighter! While I can appreciate the drama of her animalistic lunge when I called her an 'undeserving Lima five-dollar bimbo', my nose took the consequences.

vampchick: we had to pry her off you! Σ(っﾟДﾟ；)っ

hell2theno: tina, wats up with the weird symbols?

vampchick: asian smilies, duh（⌒_⌒）

hell2theno: ...I don't get it. :\

Goldstar: Enough! I have called you guys to the female New Directions chatroom to figure out way to get what is rightfully mine! Barbra Striesand performances should _only_ be performed by me! Only I can attempt a decent solo of Barbra's perfection!

**Sultrysan has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G**

Sultrysan: hhhmm is that jealousy I hear?

Goldstar: YOU!

hell2theno: -huff-

vampchick: please don't start cyber fighting! (°0°)

**Sultrysan has started file sharing: myman(dot)mp3**

Goldstar: NO!

hell2theno: 'my man'?

vampchick: sounds nice, santana (^_^)

Goldstar: You cannot sing this song! You lack the emotional depth Barbra Striesand had…this…this is an abomination!

Sultrysan: that's what the nurses said when you were born

**JesterJeff has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G **_**via iPhone**_

JesterJeff: oh no she didn't! –finger snap-

**JesterJeff has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G **_**via iPhone**_

Sultrysan: hell yes I did. listen up manhands, _back da fack off._

Sultrysan: mr. schue recognized my talent and is letting me take this solo. know you place, and stay away

Goldstar: You _infuriate_ me!

Sultrysan: who speaks like that anymore?

vampchick: should we leave them alone…? (o3o)

hell2theno: yeah, I think so.

**Kurtsie, honorary girl, has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G**

Kurtsie: RACHEL BERRY, WE NEED TO TALK

Sultrysan: see ya berry. porcelain is _pissed_

**Sultrysan has left the chatroom. Suck on that, man-hands!: /NEWDIRECTIONS:G**

Goldstar: Santana Lopez will think twice before stealing my solos! Excuse me while I go express my anger through song!

Kurtsie: oh no you don't! you have some explaining to do!

hell2theno: -glares- what the hell did ya did to my boy? do i need to cut someone?

vampchick: what did rachel do _now_?

Goldstar: You're acting like I'm always doing something wrong!

Kurtsie: …

vampchick: …

hell2theno: …

Kurtsie: ahem. WHY DID YOU POST THOSE VIDEOS?

Kurtsie: rather, who consented that? you have all our performances recorded and posted! blaine saw PUSH IT! D:

hell2theno: what? did your man not appreciate it? do I need to hurt him?

Kurtsie: no, er, well, I texted you about what happened so you know how he reacted…

Mercedes: ;) your man candy can certainly deliver, if what you say in your text is true

Kurtsie: -blush- Mercedes, not now. i'm trying to sound (type) intimidating.

Kurtsie: Moving past the fact it did wonders for my relationship! rachel! you do not have the consent of others in this group to be posting videos online!

Goldstar: As the leader of this group took steps in making us a well know united musical force!

vampchicks: leader?

hell2theno: aww hell no!

Goldstar: Fellow glee clubbers, as much as Sectionals, Regionals, and an upcoming Nationals is going to increase our status, we need more followers! Fans! Adoring audiences!

Goldstar: While the world is our stage the internet is our _kingdom_. We must capture the hearts of people _worldwide!_ Why do you think I have a myspace account?

hell2theno: this girl is crazy!

Kurtsie: while I can appreciate your view, you need to consult with us first.

Goldstar: My idea will be rejected! You know althought I am bursting to the brim with talent, others in our group can not appreciate this!

Kurtsie: look, if you weren't such a PITA all the time, you would get along famously with us. look what happens when you're relatively normal: we have fun

Goldstar: …

**Goldstar has left the chatroom: /NewDirections**

hell2theno: imma cut her!

vampchick: mercedes!

Kurtsie: it's okay mercedes; she just needs to think by herself for a bit.

hell2theno: she's being more annoying than usual

Kurtsie: it's finn and quinn.

vampchick: what about them? they're dating!

vampchick: …oohhh (p_p)

Kurtsie: -nods head- exactly.

Kurtsie: she's just a balloon of emotions right now. she's going to burst. she's as weepy as the time jesse broke her heart (and broke that egg)

hell2theno: like we said he would

Kurtsie: can you blame her? I understand how she felt then, after meeting blaine. You guys were so adamant that he was a spy, and thankfully those suspicions were proven wrong when blaine stuck by me through the whole karfosky debacle…

hell2theno: i'm glad your man didn't hurt you, and i'm glad you're safe…

hell2theno: :)

vampchick: me too! (OwO)

Kurtsie: o.O

hell2theno: o.0 what kind of face is that?

vampchick: my 'asian excitement' face!

Kurtsie: …oh.

hell2theno: so how about you tell tina what went down with your man? ;)

vampchick: (o3O)/ tell me, tell me!

Kurtsie: -blush- _Fine_.

-CHATBOX POV SWITCH-

**JesterJeff has entered the chatroom: /JEFF&NICK **_**via iPhone  
><strong>_**NotoriousNick has entered the chatroom: /JEFF&NICK**

JesterJeff: that was easier than expected!

NotoriousNick: what was?

JesterJeff: getting the password to the ND's chatbox! well, the girl's one, anyway.

NotoriousNick: how'd you do it?

JesterJeff: let's just say a certain someone is taking me out on saturday

NotoriousNick: -gasp- you prostitued yourself t money so you could buy the password off one of the ND members?

JesterJeff: ...how did you know?

NotoriousNick: D:

JesterJeff: jk, jk

NotoriousNick: :P

JesterJeff: it was that santana lopez girl. i'm taking her to breadstix in exchange for the information C:

NotoriousNick: so you rocked a girls world for a password?

NotoriousNick: -bows down-

JesterJeff: thank you, thank you! now stand so we can highfive! -highfives-

NotoriousNick: i love how we're in the same room and we cyber highfive :D

JesterJeff: mee too :)

JesterJeff: WELLLLLLL

JesterJeff: it's taco tuesday and you know i love tacos

JesterJeff: to the dining hall?

NotoriousNick: only if you get off my shirt. PLEASE.

JesterJeff: …

**JesterJeff has left the chatroom: /JEFF&NICK **_**via iPhone**_

NotoriousNick: JEFF! that doesn't count as an answer! i'll take your silence as a yes!

NotoriousNick: …JEFFFF! GET BACK IN THIS ROOM! YOU WILL GIVE ME MY SHIRT!

**NotoriousNick has left the chatroom: /JEFF&NICK**

* * *

><p>I totally ship Klaine, hardcore (LOVELOVELOVELOVETHHHEEMM); but I also think Niff is the cutest thing since sporks. X) I won't include that pairing in this fanfic, but I'll let them have a George&amp;Fred relationship, pulling pranks and shit and getting into trouble. C:<p>

Goldstar- Rachel  
>hell2theno- Mercedes<br>vampchick- Tina  
>Sultrysan- Santana<br>JesterJeff- Jeff  
>Kurtsie- Kurt<br>NotoriousNick- Nick

-Jankz :)


	4. Quinn's Query

**Title: **Gleeroom  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! This leads to mishaps, hilarity, and interesting encounters with The New Directions…  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine, Fuinn, one-sided Finchel, Finchel, Mina (mike/tina), Bartie (britt/artie), Brittana, and Pucken (puck/lauren)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor swearing and innuendo.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1, 366**  
><strong>**Song: **Battle Cry _by_ Ludo (check them out. THEY ROCK. Best song: Whipped Cream)

A/n: Sorry, sorry! My step-dad is home this week and he's a computer programmer (or something like that) and he needs everyone off the internet or he can't get any work done. Plus my mom recently had a transfusion (like usual) and was in the hospital...BASICALLY IT WAS A CRAP COUPLE OF DAYS. :'(  
><em>(Also I had muse for a new Klaine story. I've already got five chapters done :D If I deem it worthy, I'll post it).<em>  
>An2: MORE EXCUSES, EXCUSES. Shame on me. If anyone cares to know, though, I also received and ultimatum from my dearest mum. If I don't do my chores (I always do them, so this is a bit confusing) she'll take all my electronic away. D: Also, I have to pick between getting a job or babysitting my younger siblings everyday ALL DAY…so I'm printing off my resume whilst I type this, and preparing myself for an interview. UGH. Sort of can't wait for school to start again. Since it ended, my social life skyrocketed DOWNWARDS.  
>An3: Oh yes, I figured out how far this is going. TO THE END OF SECOND SEASON. I always set myself up with big projects and never do them. Perhaps I complete this one in less than a year? *crosses fingers*

Disclaimer: Do not own Glee or msn/aim/chatboxes/meebo/etc.

* * *

><p><strong>OtherAsian has entered the chatroom: NEWDIRECTIONS  
>vampchick has entered the chatroom: NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**hell2theno has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

vampchick: …other asian? really? (-_-);

OtherAsian: my original name was MickeyMike. but when i logged in this morning, it was this.

Vampchick: (OAO) –gasps-

hell2theno: so someone hacked your account?

OtherAsian: probably. :(

vampchick: -glomps- (^3^) it's okay.

OtherAsian: aw, thanks.

hell2theno: -gags-

hell2theno: :P

vampchick: nice mercedes (^w^)

hell2theno: so why are we even in the chatroom again? girl, i could just text you.

vampchick: apparently quinn wanted to talk to us about today's practice

OtherAsian: i'm not surprised. did you see the googoo eyes rachel was making at finn?

hell2theno: oooohh, does mike like to gossip? ;D

vampchick: mostly because I subject him to it (^U^)

OtherAsian: and I just have great listening skills

**Quinncess has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**Sam-I-Am has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS **_**via BlackBerry**_

Quinncess: Good, some of you are here.

Sam-I-Am: who else was suposa 2 b h3re?11

Quinncess: …You're horrible with cellphones.

Sam-I-Am: no imm not!11!111 imm rilly god wit phon3s!11!1! mah thumbs R 2 BIG though!11!1!

Quinncess: Don't type. Just read. _Please_.

Quinncess: Anyone know where the others (except Berry) are?

OtherAsian: puck should be logging on. he just turned his cellphone on.

vampchick: you two are hanging out right now?

OtherAsian: yup! halo marathon, ftw!

Sam-I-Am: aw swet!11!1 HALO!111!1111 CAN I COM3 and CraSH ur maRATHON!1!

OtherAsian: yup, bring pretzels.

Sam-I-Am: sc0000reee!1!11!

**puckzilla has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

puckzilla: okay hurry up and say wat u gotta say. we have a marathon to get to.

Quinncess: Once _everyone_ has logged on, then I can begin the speech.

puckzilla: …i'll text everyone 2 get thr asses online

hell2theno: …will that even work?

OtherAsian: he's texting right now

vampchick: still that won't guarantee anyone coming on (o_o)

**SexyBack has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**Finnasaurus has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**Sultrysan has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**Britt has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS **_**via Meebo  
><strong>_**Wheelz has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

vampchick: (0o0)

hell2theno: o.O

OtherAsian: told you.

puckzilla: i'm pretty damn convincing.

Sam-I-Am: woo000Ww!1!

Quinncess: Sam, no. Just stop.

SexyBack: why am I even online with you guys? –humph-

SexyBack: and you better give me those Cadbury chocolates like you promised me for logging on, puckerman.

puckzilla: puck never breaks a promise

Finnasaurus: -cough-

Quinncess: -cough-

puckzilla: -glare-

Quinncess: Now that everyone is online (minus Berry)…

Quinncess: We need to talk about Nationals.

Quinncess: Without Rachel butting in and talking about how we need to minimize the dance routine in order to go along with her solos.

Sultrysan: i agree. man-hands is way to annoyingly loud!

Sultrysan: especially today at practice. i swear she was going to grab at my throat once i started singing 'my man'.

puckzilla: it didn't help that you were singing to finn.

Sultrysan: psh, i did that for performance enhancement. who would like him? he's way too tall

Finnasaurus: uh, hello? right here?

Sultrysan: not sorry.

Finnasaurus: :\

Britt: …I don't remember logging in. San, I think Lord Tubbington logged me in…

Sultrysan: it's okay britt. after this meeting i'll come over.

Wheelz: or I could. I could talk to Lord Tubbington

Britt: aw, you guys are so sweet :D

Quinncess: …Back to business. We need to figure out a way to keep Rachel busy while we come up with song ideas.

hell2theno: give her money and send her to alaska?

Quinncess: Promising idea, Mercedes. But it's too costly. Remember, we still have the whole getting-to-New-York financial situation to worry about. But Mr. Schue said he would address that at our next meeting.

pucksilla: we get a body bag and shove her into kurt's closet until it's time for nationals?

OtherAsian: I can text Kurt and ask!

vampchick: really, mike? (-_-);

OtherAsian: what?

Finnasaurus: how about we just talk calmly with her? No need to uh, shove her in a body bag…O_o

Quinncess: …

Finnasaurus: ah, scary quinn. even online...

hell2theno: i say we leave the situation be until next meeting. Mr. Schue will tell us his plans for Nationals.

Sultrysan: and what? let him give man-hands and frankenteen lead roles? again?

Finnasaurus: hey, still here!

Sultrysan: still not sorry

OtherAsian: texted Kurt!

puckzilla: …that was a joke, mike.

OtherAsian: oh…whoops

**Kurtsie has entered the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS **_**via iPhone**_

Kurtsie: :\

hell2theno: KURT!

vampchick: KURT! –glomps-

Kurtsie: what's this about rachel being closeted?

puckzilla: ha, when you say it like that she sounds lesbian

Finnasaurus: but she's not.

Puckzilla: you would know

Finnasaurus: what's that supposed to mean?

Kurtsie: calm down, cowboy

Finnasaurus: no, really. I don't get it. :\

Kurtise: -facepalm-

Quinncess: Enough! Okay, obviously you guys can't handle this maturely.

Kurtsie: and you can? You called a meeting to discuss how to hide rachel away. I think that's pretty immature.

Quinncess: Kurt, you're not even a member. As much as we love you, your ideas can't be contributed.

Kurtsie: D: who died and made you queen?

hell2theno: yeah, kurt's right! we didn't have to come to the meeting today!

vampchick: OKAY GUYS, LET'S COMPRIMISE!

OtherAsian: o.O

Finnasaurus: o.O

puckzilla: O_O

hell2theno: o.O

Sultrysan: o.O

Britt:…why are you all typing o's and 0's?

Sultrysan: hun, they're smiley faces.

Britt: but they're not smiling

Wheelz: they're unsmiling smiley faces.

Britt: oh. okay.

vampchick: let's talk to rachel about her controlling us, but do so nicely. She'll be less likely to lash out and she'll be more accepting!

Finnasaurus: I agree!

Quinncess: …fine. But if she says one thing about us getting in the way of a solo-!

Kurtsie: I think she'll be fine.

Wheelz: yeah, she was really happy to be performing with us during regionals! She even _thanked_ us!

hell2theno: now that you mention it…she's only been angry because santana taunted her and took her favourite solo.

vampchick: -looks at Santana-

Quinncess: Okay, so how about we agree Santana won't be in the room when we talk to Rachel about being more open minded. Agree?

puckzilla: agreed. now let me play halo.

SexyBack: …you guys bore me.

**SexyBack has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

puckzilla: ciao.

**Puckzilla has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

Sultrysan: well this was the most pointless thing i've ever done. See ya soon, britt.

**Sultrysan has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

Britt: okay. :)

Wheelz: i'll be there 2

Britt: I should have you guys on my show!

**Britt has managed to log out of the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>**Wheelz has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

vampchick: let's go shopping mercedes

hell2theno: okay :D

Kurtsie: D: oohh, I wish I could come. I have so much homework and you guys are so far away, though!

hell2theno: this weekend we can :)

vampchick: yeah!

Kurtsie: perfect. I can get a new outfit.

hell2theno: didn't you buy a cardigan the other day?

Quinncess: The cardigan I was going to buy? :\

Kurtsie: Yes but… -blush- Blaine is taking me out to dinner on Saturday….

hell2theno: -MEGASQUEEING-

vampchick: -SUPERMEGASQUEEING- \(^o^)/

hell2theno: boy, we are going shopping and getting you ready!

Finnasaurus: Dinner? Getting ready? _Blushing_? D: I'm telling burt!

**Finnasaurus has left the chatroom to tattle-tale: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

Kurtsie: Dad already knows I'm going out Saturday…? :\

Quinncess: -sighs- You might want to call your father.

Quinncess: Finn doesn't know the real meaning of an actual dinner date. It always leads to hanky-panky. He's going to think it was an euphemism.

Kurtsie: D: oh my gaga you're right! Sorry guys! I have a phone call to make!

**Kurtsie has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS **_**via iPhone**_

vampchick: well this meeting is dying so….(plus, who's been hacking the log out messages?)

**vampchick has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

hell2theno: right behind ya!

**hell2theno has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

OtherAsian: puck is trying to kill my character. Gotta jet (psst. I did not hack the chatbox. O.O)

**OtherAsian has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

Quinncess: Then who did?

Sam-I-Am: i DId!1 AND U SADE I CUDN'T UES A CELLPHONE PROPARLEY!1!11!

Quinncess: …

**Quinncess has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS**

Sam-I-Am: OKAY!1!1! IT'S HALO TIEM!

**Sam-I-Am has left the chatroom: /NEWDIRECTIONS  
><strong>

* * *

><p>…yeah I really can't even begin to tell you the purpose of this chapter. As I said before: <em>filler<em>. Plus I really cannot write Lauren. She had like, three lines. And I _needed_ Kurt. X) I was tempted to make Jeff hack again, but I'm thinking he'll only get the girl's password and _maybe_ the boys password. Jeff can't get the actual password from Will, haha.

Oh, question! How would you guys feel if Will, Sue, and Emma had screenames? They would only be in the main /NEWDIRECTIONS chatbox, not the /NEWDIRECTIONS: G or /NEWDIRECTIONS: B chatrooms (girl and boy). Sue could be a hackninja like Jeff, Santana, and Sam (they are the only hackninjas in this fic).

OtherAsian- Mike (no offence. Just a screen name :D)  
>vampchick- Tina<br>hell2theno- Mercedes  
>Quinncess- Quinn (obviously. One of the names I was thinking of for her was QuinnethePooh)<br>Sam-I-Am- Sam  
>puckzilla- Puck<br>SexyBack- Lauren (she seems like the gal to like Justin Timberlake ;D)  
>Finnasaurus- Finn<br>Sultrysan-Santana  
>Britt- Brittany<br>Wheelz- Artie (no offence. Just a screen name. :D)  
>Kurtise- Kurt<p>

-Jankz :)


	5. Hooker Hips

**Title: **Gleeroom  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>Glee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Warblers decide to hold meetings via messenger! This leads to mishaps, hilarity, and interesting encounters with The New Directions…  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>Klaine (and others; feel free to suggest)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Minor swearing and innuendo.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,016**  
><strong>**Song: **Play That Funky Music (White Boy)- Wild Cherry

_a/n: _Hahaha…fail!updating. See? I'm horrible at this.  
><em>an2: _Jeff and Nick are my Weasley's. ;A; I watched HP this Friday. I started sobbing like a baby for the whole thing when Harry went back to Hogwarts. I was like 'omggg it's almost over!' and THEN FUCKING SNAPE. I USED THREE TISSUES AT THAT SCENE, NGH. It went downhill from there. When the movie ended, I tried to regain some dignity. :P I went with my beta _deannalauren_ and another friend. :) (PSST. SORRY I DIDN'T LET YOU BETA, DEA. I THOUGHT I WOULD SURPRISE YOU!)  
><em>an3_: Okay so Night of Neglect next chapter! For now, enjoy the Warbler's tale of woe…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, waurghhhh.

* * *

><p><strong>Blainey has entered the chatroom: WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**MasterWes has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

Blainey: i know why you called this meeting—but please reconsider scolding us! It wasn't our fault!

MasterWes: That performance…It contained highly unacceptable behaviour!

**DarthDavid has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

DarthDavid: you didn't mind while we were performing…

Blainey: yeah! you were having just as much fun!

MasterWes: Yes, I was. And then the elderly started acting strange, and despite our oath of silence the footage of our performance was taken and placed on Youtube, and a member of the school faculty saw it. You're lucky I'm on good terms with them! We could've gotten in serious trouble! I'm talking_ expulsion_!

Blainey: Agh, we're sorry…but it wasn't our fault!

DarthDavid: yeah! how were we supposed to know someone would record that?

MasterWes: We shouldn't have performed it, period. Then it those elderly patients wouldn't have…_groped…_and we wouldn't be on Youtube!

**JesterJeff has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**NotoriousNick has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02  
><strong>**TrickyThad has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

JesterJeff: has someone calmed wes down yet?

NotoriousNick: yeah, this is the point where we have to look back and _laugh_!

JesterJeff: extremely!

MasterWes: There was nothing funny about what happened!

JesterJeff: okay, maybe _after_ the performance! but during? that was comic _gold_!

MasterWes: Singing a song to elderly people and having them…them…!

TrickyThad: and having the ladies throw cash at us and attempt to shove bills down Blaine's pants was hilarious. the trouble is over now, wes.

MasterWes: Prostitution! The teacher thought we were doing that!

Blainey: …well it was pretty weird, huh…

DarthDavid: your face was priceless, blaine

Blainey: well, tell me how exactly am I supposed to act when a seventy-something lady comes up on our makeshift stage and tries to shove a fifty down my pants?

JesterJeff: accept the money and wiggle your hips. _Like Shakira_.

NotoriousNick: oohhh, nice one jeffie.

JesterJeff: anytime, nickie.

MasterWes: Arghh!

DarthDavid: Wes please calm down. You're going to have an ulcer.

JesterJeff: you know how I said our performance would have the ladies breaking their hips?

JesterJeff: not only did that happen (may god be with Mrs. Holly), it had them thrusting out they're wallets. Ahahahaha

NotoriousNick: oohhh it was rather odd when the one lady told Blaine to, I quote, TAKE IT OFF

Blainey: oh god. i think i'm switching

TrickyThad: GASPPPP! SHE MADE YOU UN-GAY?

NotoriousNick: -super le gasp-

JesterJeff: -mega le gasp-

Blainey: NO! switching, as in, somebody else will take the lead at our next old-age home performance! when i'm in the front doing a solo, i'm a perfect target for wrinkly old hands D: I should only be a target for hands that belong to a one KURT HUMMEL!

**Kurtsie has entered the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 _via iPhone_**

DarthDavid: speak of the devil.

Kurtsie: _really_, Blaine?

Blainey: Babe, that was _traumatizing_. i want wes to not be angry, but you got to understand: when i was back in the dorm pulling off my pants, it's like a bank exploded in my pants

Blainey: D:

JesterJeff: odd mental image…

Kurtsie: I repeat: _really_, Blaine?

Blainey: Babbbbeeee D:

NotoriousNick: odd mental image indeed

TrickyThad: sounds like that would be a lonely island song…

DarthDavid: guys, don't you dare

JesterJeff: ALREADY DARED. READY, NICKIE?

NotoriousNick: READY, JEFFIE!

JesterJeff: IM SINGING ON THE STAGE~

NotoriousNick: SHAKING MAH HIPS

JesterJeff: I'M GOING IN A RAGE~

NotoriousNick: AIN'T GETTING 'NUFF TIPS

JesterJeff: OLD LADY SAYS "HEY, SHAKE OVER HERE!"~

NotoriousNick: I'M TOO BUSY SERENADING KURT

JesterJeff: SO I DON'T HEAR~

NotoriousNick: AS SHE LIFTS MAH SHIRT

Blainey: o.o

Kurtsie: thank _Gaga_ you Warbler's don't do original songs. by the way, blaine _never_ serenaded me during that song.

DarthDavid: indeed.

TrickyThad: UH-UH.

TrickyThad: HE TOTALLY

**TrickyThad has been banned from the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

DarthDavid: o.o

MasterWes: I've had about enough of this. I'll ban again if you don't let me type what I have to say!

MasterWes: I know I'm super stiff when it comes to Warbler meetings, but it's for good reason. We need control…

MasterWes: And as—dare I say—fun as our cover of the Wild Cherry song was, we ended up getting in serious trouble.

JesterJeff: I'm sorry. :( I picked the song…

DarthDavid: i'll apologize on Trent's behalf. There _was_ a lot of hip thrusting in the dance.

Blainey: and I'll apologize for being me…and uh, having all those ladies shove money down my uniform slacks.

Kurtsie: that _was_ an amusing sight.

Blainey: oh hush, babe. don't think i didn't see that one lady hand you a twenty and ask you to meet her 'out back'. when there clearly is no garden and only an alley 'out back'.

Kurtsie: I declined her offer. -blush-

Blainey: I know but we still have it on tape ;)

Kurtsie: -scandalized gasp-

MasterWes: Okay, enough.

MasterWes: I accept all of your apologies.

JesterJeff: YAY!

NotoriousNick: HUZZAH!

DarthDavid: OH FRAPJOUS DAY!

Kurtsie: Lewis Carroll? I'm impressed, Warbler David.

DarthDavid: I like a good old piece of literature. And it's not like _Alice In Wonderland_ is that hard to read.

Blainey: proud of you david. first year, you didn't even pick up a good read :P

DarthDavid: HEY!

Blainey: -ignores- gotta jet guys. i have a lab report due tomorrow, ahahaha…ha…

Blainey: D:

**Blainey has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 in tears.**

JesterJeff: hacking is major awesome.

Kurtsie: -cringing at poor grammar-

MasterWes: -sighs- I suppose I'll dimiss all of you. Please come to the chatroom tomorrow, and make sure Trent and Flint know. :\ I am most displeased with their no-show.

**MasterWes has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

DarthDavid: I'll go see if he's crying a river.

**DarthDavid has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02**

Kurtsie: well, i'm off to grab a bite and maybe bug blaine.

**Kurtsie has left the chatroom: /WARBLERS v.02 _via iPhone_**

JesterJeff: well, everyone is gone…

JesterJeff: Nick…

NotoriousNick: Jeff…

JesterJeff: HAY GURL, WANNA MAKE A WARBLER'S THEME SONG? :D :D

NotoriousNick: AWWW GURL, YOU TOTES KNOW I'M IN! :D :D

* * *

><p>Annnnd that's where I'm stopping it. Short, stupid, and <em>augh<em>. Basically, they performed and the reaction from the crowd was unexpected. O.o Also, let it be know that I shall never write original songs._/SHOT_

Shameless Niff, I know…b-but it's so f-funny…!_/MAIMED_ ;A; I'll put more Klaine, I swear!


End file.
